


For The Record

by larrydestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullied Castiel, Dean is a Little Shit, Depression, M/M, Non-Consensual, Porn Video, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydestiel/pseuds/larrydestiel
Summary: "You filmed us, you filmed us having sex" Dean's face pales "And you shared it online... Why... Why would you do that" Cas asked."Was this one big lie to bring me down? Because it worked. Congrats Dean Winchester you broke someone."





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel wasn't the popular kid in school. He knew that and knew why. It was all about his generation and having sex while your young.

But no one ever gave him the time of day, the only friends he had were Chuck, and Charlie.

They were the only friends who stayed when he came out last year. That's part of the reason he was thrown around by the jocks.

But he didn't mind Dean Winchester doing it. He knows he shouldn't love his bully but its just to hard, how could anyone not fall in love with those green eyes, perfect smile and his arms oh damn those arms.

Castiel smiled and was to stuck in the alternate universe of Dean actually liking him he didn't notice the jock walking up to him.

The only thing that pulled him out of his daydream was being pinned to the lockers.

Castiel winced and looked at Dean, "Hey fag, where's your protector?" Dean said laughing.

Castiel wanted to say, right in front of me but knew it would just cause him to get beat up more.

"Please Dean." He pleaded. Dean laughed.

"Youre lucky Gabriel is your brother or id do so much worst." Dean gritted through his teeth.

Castiel wished this didn't turn him on but it did. Dean scoffed and let go of Cas's shirt roughly. Castiel watched Dean walk away and bit his lip imagining the things Dean would do to him.

"Earth to Castiel." Charlie said waving her hand in front of Cas's face until he snapped out of his day dream.

"Huh What?" He said looking around trying to play it off. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously daydreaming about your bully again?" Chuck said scoffing. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't always my bully."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wasn't always a little shit. He once was Castiels best friend.

But somewhere between middle school and highschool Dean started becoming athletic and hanging out with the cool kids and left Cas in the dust.

Dean hated bullying Cas he hated himself because all he was doing was being selfish by protecting himself. Dean was so in love with Castiel from the start.

He didn't realize he was gay until middle school when he couldn't get hard from making out with the hottest girl in their grade. Of course Jo promised not to tell and he was so thankful for that.

But he still hated himself for falling in love with his best friend.

"Why are the girls always interested in you man?" He heard Michael ask.

"Huh?" He said lost in thought about his crush.

Michael scoffed and shook his head. "You always get the pretty ones dude." He said closing his locker.

"Yeah I guess. To bad I'm with Lisa." He said lying through his teeth. Don't get him wrong Lisa was a beautiful girl, Co-captain of the cheer team and Jo's best friend. So Jo would always grind his gears by asking questions.

"Try and hook me up with Jo man." Michael said nudging Deans shoulder. Dean chuckled, if only he knew Jo was in the same boat as him and crushing on Charlie Bradbury.

"Sure man." He said shaking his and walking into their first class.

There he was Dean thought, blue eyes, faint smile at his brother Gabe. Dean knew what he did was wrong but he just wanted to be on the top. He never would take it further though then pushing him against his locker.

But oh how he wish he could just push him against a desk and fuck him.

Fuck it he was gonna sit near him today. But of course Michael sat next to him. Great he thought he needs to do something.

He got a crumpled paper and threw it at Cas's head making Michael and some of the kids around him snicker. Cas turned around and gave him a look that broke Deans heart. And then there was big brother turning around and giving him a look saying 'do that again Ill murder you and hide your body'.

He sighed and sat back for the rest of class.

 

 

Even though Castiel was in love with Dean there was still times that his voices made him feel worthless.

He pulled at his hair and glanced at his pencil sharpner.

**Do it, no one cares about you. You deserve this.**

"Shut up." He whispered.

**Just one cut Cas.**

"Shut up." He said a little more harsher.

**Kill yourself fag.**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He screamed taking his glass cup and throwing it at the wall making a loud shatter noise.

Gabriel came running in. "Hey, hey." He said bringing Cas into a hug and holding him.

"Are they getting bad again?" Gabriel said as he held Cas close.

"I don't want to go back to the ward Gabe." He said crying softly.

"Then you need counseling at least bro." He said pulling away and getting Cas a tissue. "I actually scheduled you for tomorrow with Dr. Mills." He said smiling innocently.

Cas scoffed and wiped his tears. "Of course you did."

"Go for me okay? I don't want to find you in a pool of your own blood again." Gabe said tears forming.

Castiel took in a deep breath and nodded.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"So Castiel what brings you in today hun?" Dr. Mills asked.

Castiel took in a deep breath. "The voices are getting bad again." He said quietly fiddling with his thumbs.

The doctor nodded. "And what do these voices say? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um they usually start if Dea- the person who bullies me did anything earlier." He said looking out the window.

The doctor stopped writing. "If you don't mind me asking, were you gonna say Dean as in Winchester?"

Castiel gave a confused look and nodded. "Yeah he's been doing it since Freshman year I thought it would stop this year since were seniors and more mature but it got worst."

"Worst how?" She asks. "He started doing physical bullying." Castiel says looking down at his hands.

The doctor sighed and clicked her tongue. "Would you be willing to do a session with Dean?"

Castiels eyes bulged out. "WHAT NO!" He screamed making the doctor jump.

She nodded and putted her hands up. "I'm sorry thought I'd ask."

Castiel sighed and looked around. "Are we done here?" The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Before you leave I want to give you a prescription for your depression, take it once a day in the morning understand?" She said handing Cas a slip.

Castiel nodded. "Yes thank you Dr. Mills." He said heading towards the door. "Please, call me Jody."

 

 

Dean was sitting in his bed when he heard a harsh knock followed by his father answering it and yelling. Must be bobby he thought. His dad wasn't exactaly suited to be a father with his alcoholism but Bobby would check on them every now and then.

He heard the steps coming towards his room and got confused when Jody barged in looking the angriest he's ever seen her before.


End file.
